Hermanos
by Satsuki Sumeragi
Summary: "Se despertó azorado y con el corazón oprimiéndole el pecho. Maldijo para sí, conocía esa sensación, pero seguía sin comprender el porqué él la ocasionaba..." *Shen/Yinn*


**Pertenece a la segunda parte (Saihoshi Redemption).**

**Todo de las Kosen.**

**Espero que os guste:)**

* * *

><p>Su cabeza pego violentamente contra el suelo de arena del patio de la delegación del Este, se mareó unos segundos y al abrir los ojos, le costó enfocar. Ahí estaba su hermano sobre él, riendo, pues había conseguido la victoria. Le tenía sujeto por la ropa, además de parte de la piel de cuello, inmovilizándole. Shen intentó moverse, soltarse, pero no le quedaban fuerzas tras el golpe. Le dolía la cabeza y la sonrisa de superioridad de Yinn le cegaba de ira.<p>

Tragó saliva con dificultad, notaba todo el peso de su hermano sobre él, desprendiendo calor debido al esfuerzo de la pelea. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un segundo, antes de que Shen apartara la suya azul, avergonzado por otra derrota más.

Sintió que el agarre de su cuello se soltaba despacio, con precaución. Aprovechó ese hueco para apartar bruscamente el brazo de Yinn y darle un puñetazo en las costillas. Su hermano gruñó quitándose de encima. La euforia de la victoria ya bullía en los ojos de Shen al incorporarse, cuando una patada en el tobillo le devolvió al suelo boca abajo. Sin darle tiempo a incorporarse, Yinn llevó uno de sus brazos hasta su espalda, tirando con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera. Shen se mordió el labio sin poder ahogar del todo una protesta de dolor.

— ¡Yinn dejado ya!— escuchó una voz tras ellos.

Obedeciendo a regañadientes, el mayor soltó a su hermano tras un último tirón de advertencia. No apartó la vista de él mientras se alejaba, previniendo un ataque sorpresa como el que había iniciado la disputa, como todas las veces.

Shen tampoco perdió de vista a su hermano mientras este se marchaba tras un amigo. Se levantó con algo de trabajo, le dolían todos los golpes que le había propinado Yinn. Le dolía cualquier punto en el que le hubiera tocado.

Camino despacio hasta su cuarto, alegrándose de que no estuviera ninguno de sus compañeros. Allí se limpió las heridas con agua de una jarra y una paño, que terminó cubierto de sangre y barro en un rincón. Se tumbó sobre la cama, tapándose los ojos con ambos brazos. Aun le escocían las heridas. Cada día estaba más seguro que las que le ocasiona su hermano eran las que durante más tiempo le dolían.

Su cabeza repasó minuciosamente la pelea. ¿Qué error había cometido esta vez? Su velocidad había aumentado desde la última vez que se habían enfrentado. Entonces, ¿por qué? De repente reparó en su mirada durante la lucha. Negra opaca, sin el brillo emocionado que la caracterizaba cuando peleaba contra los demás, en especial con aquel chico, Leah... Una ira ilógica volvió a asaltarle, ¿qué tenía de diferente pelear contra Leah que contra él?

Intentó apártalo de su mente y dormir. El entrenamiento y la pelea de después le habían dejado exhausto. Cerro los ojos y cayó rendido a los poco segundos. Sin embargo no descansó. Se despertó azorado y con el corazón oprimiéndole el pecho. Maldijo para sí, conocía esa sensación, pero seguía sin comprender el porqué él la ocasionaba. Oyó ruidos a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus compañeros de habitación.

— Como no bajes pronto te quedaras sin cenar.— le advirtió uno tras ver que se movía. Shen bufó levantándose, no tenía hambre pero tampoco la apetecía ninguna compañía.

Al entrar en el comedor sus ojos vagaron por el lugar buscando un sitio y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, se pararon al reconocer la figura de su hermano. Apartó la vista al segundo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se sentó en el banco contiguo, Leah levanto la vista hacia él al verle acercarse, Yinn ni siquiera se inmutó. Se sirvió en el plato una zanca de pollo que se dedicó, más que nada, a mirar y dar vueltas. Odiaba todo el bullicio, ¿y por qué de entre todas las voces la única que distinguía era la de Yinn? Tiró violentamente el cacho de pollo al plato tras pegarle un mordisco. Volvió a oiré y bufó furioso.

— ¿Es que siempre tienes que andar llamando la atención?

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus ojos y oídos siempre estén puestos en mí. ¿Estas enamorado verdad?— negó con la cabeza sonriendo malicioso.— Eso es incesto.

El primer golpe Yinn no lo vio venir. Suponía que no tardaría, porque nunca cruzaban más de cuatro frases, pero no lo pudo evitar. Para el siguiente ya se puso de pie y consiguió frenarlo sin lograr que el suyo alcanzara a Shen. A su alrededor la gente se iba acercando para formar el típico circulo que siempre les rodeaba en las peleas. Pocos fueron los que se fijaron en que un par de instructores que se habrían camino a través de los aspirantes. Se pusieron entre los dos hermanos, cada uno sujetando a uno de ellos.

— Vosotros dos teníais que ser...— dijo el más veterano frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Acaso no conocéis la prohibición de luchar aquí dentro?

No esperó una respuesta y se llevó a rastras a Shen mientras su compañero les seguía con Yinn.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta los calabozos, encerrándolos en uno de ellos.

— Hoy pasareis la noche aquí.— dijo el que había hablado antes.— Mañana recibiréis vuestro castigo.

Yinn chistó, ya estaba más que harto de limpiar las cuadras.

— ¿Tengo que pasar la noche en el mismo calabozo que este?– señaló a Shen despectivo.– Si tenéis de sobra... ¿No puedo tener, al menos, uno para mí solo?

— ¡No! Y ni se os ocurra volver a pelear, se quedara en la puerta un guardia vigilando.– advirtió.

Cuando se quedaron solos se sentaron cada uno en una esquina, para estar lo más lejos posible del otro. Aunque los dos sabían que esa pequeña paz no duraría, daba igual lo que les hubieran advertido.

– Mira lo que has conseguido con tu maldito ataque de rabia ¿Qué te costaba esperar a que saliéramos del comedor? Me has estropeado la cena...

Shen enarcó una ceja esbozando una sonrisa.

– Antes nunca te habría importado. ¿Acaso te estas ablandando?

Ahí estaba la provocación de nuevo.

– No. Solo quería hacerte el pequeño favor de que hubiera menos testigos de tu derrota.– sonrió preparándose para lo que supuso que vendría a continuación.

Esta vez paró el golpe y fue él quien sorprendió a Shen por la rapidez de su respuesta. Rodaron por el suelo, turnándose para dirigir la lucha, terminando al borde de la pared. Shen encima de Yinn. Se tenían sujetos cada uno por una muñeca. Había que zafarse sin soltar al contrario para no recibir el golpe, y aguardaban quietos por ver quien era el primero que se distraía, para conseguía escapar.

Shen no apartaba su mirada de la negra de su hermano. Frunció el ceño, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido observando esos ojos. Sin percatarse fue acercándose, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo al empezar a sentir el aliento cálido sobre su rostro, que escapaba de la boca del mayor. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Yinn lo miraba confuso. Aquella pelea había tomado un rumbo muy extraño...

Shen estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas psíquicas en ese momento para no avanzar más, pero la mirada oscura de su hermano le llamaba. Oía en su cabeza la frase que el otro había dicho minutos antes: "eso es incesto", pero le daba absolutamente igual. Siempre había creído que sería perfectamente capaz de vivir con la relación que su hermano y él compartían. Solo pelear, y en todo caso el odio como único sentimiento entre ellos. Pero él la había estropeado, se había estropeado a sí mismo si era capaz de sentir algo así por su supuesto rival. Sus manos comenzaron a flaquear mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Yinn lo notó y le dio la vuelta a la situación, colocándole las dos manos sobre la cabeza y sonriendo victorioso. Shen luchaba por soltarse, pero la cercanía de su hermano y los sitios donde se tocaban sus cuerpos lo estaba haciendo difícil. Sabía que, una vez más, tendría que lidiar con la vergüenza de la derrota, pues en aquella situación no había otra posibilidad. Esperó el golpe que se avecinaba cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los distrajo.

– Si que es cierto que no aprendéis la lección...– dijo una voz fastidiada tras ellos. Pero no era la que esperaban, lo era ni la del guardia, ni la del maestro, era la de...

– ¿Leah? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Me han dejado que os baje algo para que durmáis más cómodos. –contestó pasándole una manta a Shen.

– Siempre mimándome.– susurró Yinn con una sonrisa creyendo que no le oiría, y recibiendo su manta de un golpe en la cabeza.

Shen no pudo evitar prestar atención a aquel susurro.

– Ya que estas aquí podías quedarte, ¿no? Es que va a ser una noche muy aburrida...– Yinn miró a Leah dibujando una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

– No voy a quedarme teniendo mi cama arriba. Aunque a ti parece que te gusta, por la cantidad que veces que acabas aquí, no a todos nos fascina dormir sobre roca.

– ¡Oh vamos! Al menos un rato.– Leah negó con la cabeza.– ¿Un ratito?– volvió a negar.– ¿Un ratito pequeño?– otra negación.– ¿Un ratito pequeñito?

Leah suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Está bien...

Se sentó a su lado, poniendo parte de la manta sobre el frió suelo. Shen había asistido a toda aquella escena en silencio, haciéndose el dormido, pero hirviendo de rabia por dentro. ¿No se suponía que esos dos no se llevaban bien? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su relación? Shen sintió algo que hasta ese momento solo había experimentado por las pocas personas que alguna vez habían vencido a su hermano, envidia.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado volvió a abrir los ojos, extrañado de no haber oído más ruidos desde que Leah decidiera quedarse. Pues esperaba que por lo menos, algo más fueran a hablar. Se arrepintió el mismo segundo que entreabrió los ojos: Yinn durmiendo plácidamente apoyado sobre el hombro de Leah y tapados los dos parcialmente por la manta. Volvió a cerrarlos antes de ser descubierto y se dio la vuelta despacio. Apretó los labios y cerró los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse daño. Sabía que esa noche no sería capaz de dormir, y la culpa no seria del suelo de roca.

Pero tampoco consiguió dormir muchas otras noches aun estando en su cama. Siempre pensó que si ya no estaba Leah, lo conseguiría. Pero ahora el que parecía acaparar toda la atención de su hermano era ese maldito traidor pelirrojo, incluso la guardiana inútil. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para que se percatara de su presencia?

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
